


i need you to come here and save me

by jeonwoniw (kageyama_tobio)



Series: you are my one true love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Differences, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt Rape, Based on 'Off to the Races' of Lana Del Rey, Depressed!Wonwoo, Depression, Jihoon is there but not there too ok, M/M, Mingyu is a savior I guess, OC, Violence, Well mild, Wonwoo has a broken family, bad boy!mingyu, mentioned Bohyuk bc I love him, not really broken as his parents never parted but it’s broken in a way that they don’t get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_tobio/pseuds/jeonwoniw
Summary: For the first time in years, Wonwoo felt like there still something he can look forward to: someone who pulled him back up from his own ocean of sorrow to the shore.The story before 'i love you forever, not maybe'





	i need you to come here and save me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song “Off to the Races” by Lana Del Rey. Its setting is before the main story “i love you forever, not maybe” and part of the series “you are my one true love”.
> 
> Also I'm screaming cause like I'm not yet done w such a stresseme and 13 Hours but welp

Wonwoo never knew summer night could be so cold when everywhere he goes under the sun, is fucking hot.

He hugged his shoulders, lifting them up to create more heat so he can suppress the shivers. He could hear his teeth clanking vaguely and he could feel his knuckles turning white while his nose and cheeks turn pink. He forgot his jacket at home, running away from a small house, haunted with pain and melancholy. He couldn’t breathe properly back there and his throat tightens if all he hears are the bickering of his parents, the smashing of objects, and the sound of a fist or a palm touching skin, rigidly. He loathed his home. In fact, it never felt like a _home_. It felt like they were only there together because they have the same bloodline, and Wonwoo despised it.

 

Sometimes Wonwoo wished he was never born, then maybe his parents will still be okay and he won’t have to go through all the agony that he’s experiencing. Sucks for him.

 

The night was quiet, except for the mumblings of the crickets around him and the sound of shoes meeting pavements. He was alone, alright. The town’s shops closed except for the fast food chamber he walked passed by, bustling with primary colors and neon lights. Too bright for the dark and sleeping town. A small teenager—(based on the uniform he is wearing, he’s probably a part-timer)—grumbled as he tied the garbage, and the rustling of the plastic peeved Wonwoo. He kept walking, though, making sure he didn’t look at the direction of the oddly bright haired male to avoid conflict. He walked for what felt like hours until he noticed that there were no source of light, except for the flickering lamppost that eventually, died out and left Wonwoo in the dark.

 

_Great._

He left his phone—his broken phone on the countertop of the kitchen (Something he usually don’t do and he regretted leaving it there because if he didn’t, then maybe it won’t be wrecked and he will still have something he can spare his time with.) He sighed drastically and moved on, hoping to find a place he could rest for a while. (He could’ve stayed back to where the fast food restaurant was, but seeing how pitiful and _done_ the worker there was, he knew he needed to go walk away without someone glaring or shoving food at him, angrily.)

He checked his pockets in case he might find some source of light but as expected, all he had in his pocket was a small spare of cash, crumpled up into a ball and a receipt from the bookstore. Wonwoo soon gave up and continued walking until the road takes him somewhere like a convenience store or something. Wonwoo stepped on the stone floor, the heels of his shoes clicking every time he takes a step yet he let the sound waft his ears, enjoying the peace he was given to.

Soon his shoes was paired up with something softer; distant even. He stopped abruptly, and observed his surroundings. When he heard nothing, he mentally noted to himself to stop overthinking. The black-haired student started walking again. He heard the sound again, and that’s when he knew it wasn’t just his imagination. Wonwoo walked faster, and faster until he started sprinting, the sound of the steps going louder and louder. His adrenaline rushing through him, his heart beating erratically and he felt icky with the sweat dripping down his neck. He made his way through the dark, avoiding to the things that could possibly block his way, the moon and the stars are the only source of light he had.

That’s when a hand tugged him harshly and slammed him against an alleyway. Wonwoo winced in pain, his head getting dizzy. He was about to scream or pull away when the man held both his wrist up with his right hand, and covered his mouth with his other. Wonwoo could make up the smell of nicotine on his forefinger. His tried to shout but his voice was muffled when he heard a deep laugh.

Wonwoo could feel the man’s face a few inches away from him, smelling like alcohol and smoke. _Gross._ Wonwoo thought. He couldn’t see the face of the man holding him yet he could distinctly see his hair is blonde. The boy holding him pulled his right hand away from Wonwoo’s mouth slowly while he spoke, “Even if you try to scream, no one will hear you.”

He was right, and Wonwoo thought for a minute he was stupid. He tried to kick the man but he stopped when he pulled out a knife.

“If you think about kicking me then I might have to kill you first.” Wonwoo swore his skin jolted and tensed at how near the man’s lips on his ear was. The man started nibbling on the cartridge, softly eliciting an embarrassing sound from Wonwoo. Wonwoo was caught off-guard at the man’s actions, hoping he would stop.

The blonde started fumbling with Wonwoo’s blouse, popping the first two buttons off, while leaving a trail of kisses on his jawline. Wonwoo felt frustrated and nervous. He didn’t want to have sex with someone on the street, _hell_ he wasn’t going to submit himself to a stranger who is practically raping and harassing him!

“Plea…” Wonwoo moaned when the other started licking his earlobe. Then, a sudden surge of adrenaline seeped in him. “Please…. Let—let go of me!”

Wonwoo pushed the man away, kicking his crotch. The blonde winced in pain and let go of his grasp on him. Wonwoo didn’t hesitate and started running away, back to where he came from and away from the rapist. He continued running for what felt like miles, yet the man chased him. He heard the chuckling of metal followed by a loud shot and Wonwoo almost lost his balance when he felt his left leg ache. He held on the wall for support, his speed slowing down.

“Come back here, kitty.” The man’s ugly voice sang behind him and Wonwoo felt the need to run faster but he knew he can’t.

“Leave me alo—” Wonwoo screamed in pain when he felt a sharp feeling on his right arm. The bullet, fortunately, wasn’t deep but he felt his shirt damped with, presumably, blood. He didn’t stop moving further, though. He heard the gun reloading and Wonwoo panicked. This must be his end.

 

Well, it didn’t sound bad either.

 

Maybe he’ll just accept his death. It was better than being alive, anyway. There’s nothing he looked forward to in the future and he had no intentions and having one either. He had no friends and his family is falling apart. Even Bohyuk, his little brother, stopped caring ever since the puzzle was all jumbled up again.

Wonwoo stopped on his tracks, catching his breath and laughed, quietly. He stood there and let the sound of the man’s steps grew closer and closer. When he felt the presence of the man behind him, he thought he would feel the pain he had been waiting for.

 

He didn’t expect the sound of wailing and another voice, cackling.

Wonwoo turned around, and even under the night he could make up another person wrestling on top of the man. He was laughing, quite vivid but full of dark emotions. He took the gun from the man’s hold and threw it away to the other side of the street.

“Oh Byungchannie, why did you run?” His voice was sweet like Wonwoo’s favorite honey-glazed donuts, but it was deep like the ocean and calm like the sea before a storm. Suddenly, Wonwoo remembered something.

“No wait, he has a—” Wonwoo flinched when something was thrown near his feet, just a few centimeters away before it could’ve hit his toes. It was the knife a while ago.

“There we go.” The voice spoke again but it wasn’t directed to Wonwoo. The boy threw something at his direction, and he almost dropped it since he didn’t expect anything. Even through the dark, he knew it was a flashlight.

“Can you turn that on and hold it out for me?” The velvety voice spoke and Wonwoo’s breath hitched. The man below him was fumbling around, but his voice was muffled as he kissed the floor with the boy on top of him pushing his head further down.

“What for?” Wonwoo almost flinched at his own voice. He was surprised with the events today that his heart almost leaped away from his own body.

 

“Just hold it out.”                                  

 

All of a sudden, the voice growled at him and Wonwoo hates to admit it but it was pretty _hot_ and _endearing._ The lanky boy felt inferior and followed the order, turning the lights on and pointing it to where he spotted two male, one obviously enjoying the small ruckus while the other grumbling on the ground.

Wonwoo felt his heart stopped beating for a second when he saw the man on top. His hair was brown, made to soften his looks but with his hair gelled up, he looked like he’s part of a gang in the street. (He probably _is_ a gangster but Wonwoo never liked making first impressions.). His eyes were deeply brown like melted dark chocolate, but something was flickering inside them; something deep and for the first time in Wonwoo’s life, he wanted to know what it is. The brunette had a dark complexion, at least to what Wonwoo could see. And even if Wonwoo is near sighted, he knew the boy’s lips were full and cherry red, yet pulled into a smirk.

Wonwoo unconsciously licked his lips, because _who the fuck could look as good as the man in front of him._

The brunette turned his attention from the light to the man below him, chuckling darkly while crushing his face down below even more.

“You owe me something, Byungchannie.” There goes the deep voice again, and the smile on his face never left. “I hope you didn’t forget.”

‘Byungchannie’ forced to move his head up in an attempt to speak, struggling as it looks like the boy didn’t loosen his grip. “Go the fuck away—fuck.” Wonwoo watched as the boy grasped the man’s neck, pulling them up before slamming them down on the ground, harshly.

“Look, all you have to do is pay me and I’ll let you be.” Then Wonwoo caught the beautiful pair of eyes, but before he could even look away, the brunette trailed his eyes back to the boy below him. “And stop messing around innocent people.”

“Says you—” ‘Byungchannie’ let out a loud scream as Wonwoo closed his eyes. He saw what the handsome boy did. He fucking hit the man’s head on the alleyway with his elbow—wait, did Wonwoo just thought that a boy who can practically kill you, _handsome?_

Wonwoo never liked the idea of violence even though he wanted to kill himself. He may be dealing with depression but he couldn’t bring himself to cut his wrist or any parts of his body. What more now that he was seeing someone beaten up with no cameras, no directors, no cuts and retakes, and just real life fighting with blood spilled on the floor and it dripped continuously, not stopping. He felt his arm and leg numb, but he didn’t mind it. He wasn’t unfamiliar to this feeling, like getting his head shoved on the toilet that _wreaks_ or being pushed near the bleachers where the edges are sharp. Sometimes, he would get punched at home, and he even almost broke his nose.

The boy on top stood up, smiling at what seemed like his ‘masterpiece’. The boy on the ground, groaned but barely moved and Wonwoo swore, as soon as he flipped, he saw a missing tooth and blood all over the man’s face. His nose was crooked but Wonwoo doesn’t know if it was naturally like that or if it was because of the action of this boy.

The brunette started looting ‘Byungchannie’s’ pockets, checking for something particular. When the boy retracted and stood up properly, grinning all wide with an open hand in front of him, Wonwoo knew he was looking for was cash. Wonwoo’s eyes widened when he realized he was still holding out the man’s flashlight.

“Uh, you’re flashlight…?” He managed to say but he was left confused when the man was starting to walk away.

He stopped shortly, though, and the boy turned around, smirking at him and Wonwoo swore his heart skipped a beat. With his hands on his jacket’s pockets, Wonwoo would say he looked fucking cool.

“Keep it until we see each other again,” He winked and sauntered away, without turning back at Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo felt his heart leaped as he clutched tightly on the flashlight, now pointed at the floor where he could see blood. However, he didn’t pay attention to that. He paid attention to how _his_ blood rushed through his veins and how his heart started thundering loudly in his chest as if it wanted to get out. They’ll see each other again. It was a general statement and can be proven wrong but Wonwoo knew they’ll meet again, maybe not tomorrow or next week, but they will.

 

 

He suddenly felt a strange and odd feeling he never felt after for so long.

 

 

 

 For the first time in years, Wonwoo felt like there still something he can look forward to: someone who pulled him back up from his own ocean of sorrow to the shore. But moreover,

 

 

 

 

He felt _alive._

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed
> 
> feel free to message me @ jeonwoniw (twt)


End file.
